Bleach: Another Story
by RameerLewis
Summary: Rikuo Takeshi is just a normal 16 year old boy when his life is thrown into the Soul Reapers. Follow his story as he attempts to bring peace to the Soul Society, And Defeat Aizen once and for all to avenge his dead mother! Main Characters are OC's and others are from bleach. Please Read and Review!


Class starts. Being the "new kid" I immediately sit in the last seat to the left, quiet. As the teacher walks in he begins teaching. Until, that is he looked at me. "Hey you." He said to me, I remained silent. "Kid in the last seat, I told you to stand." Since everyone was looking at me, waiting, I stood up. "Y-yes teacher?" I replied, still nervous. "Come up here and introduce yourself." I walked to the front of the classroom. I just stood there. The pressure….it was killing me….! I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to embarrass myself. Then IT happened. A huge "**THUMP**!" shot inside my head and I fell to the floor, screaming in pain. "…..Get him to the nurse." The teacher said, smirking at me. That's all I heard before I blacked out. A couple hours pass. Then I start hearing "Get up, sleepy-head." And I open one eye. It was a familiar face. "Miyuki…..why are you here." I said looking away. "Because I know what happened back there!" she yelled a little."Stop being so distant! I knew you for years, and you won't even listen?!" "Miyuki." I said, stopping her screaming. "Your right." She quickly turned around and looked at me. "Really?" she said, her eyes gleaming. "That teacher…wasn't human." "What is he then?" I turned to her. "A Hollow." She looked scared. "You sure it's not a wandering spirit….?" "I'm sure. The way he hid his spiritual pressure was horrible, it is a hollow." I said looking away again. "What the hell are we going to do?!" she looked at me for an answer. "….._**Nothing**_." "What?! We can't leave it there!" " I can. Now you can do something reckless, Or , you can lay low and let those Shinigami handle it." Miyuki sat there, angry. "….See you after school…." She walked out. I decided to ditch school, just so I won't have any headaches. I left as soon she shut the door. As I roamed the city streets, I decided I was bored so I decided to go home. It was the end of school anyway, so I wouldn't get caught. I opened my door. "Mom, I'm home." It was no answer. "Mom…?" I said nervously. There was no answer. I shrugged and walked upstairs. Why didn't I look….As I was in my room, napping, I hear a knock on the door. I walk down to see who it is. And of course its Miyuki. "Can't you see I'm napping…." I said drowsy. "Come on…..I got snacks….! My stomach growled loudly. "Fine." I said. Miyuki ran straight upstairs. And I shut my door. "_That_ is Rikuo Takeshi?" someone said. "Yeah. Is there a problem?" someone else said. "Yeah. He just better be as strong as you say." They both disappeared.

"I swear, that hollow is a pain in the ass!" Miyuki said. "Oh really?" I said eating some chips. "Yup. Weird too. He kept saying your name, then laughing." I dropped my chips. "What…?" I said getting serious for a moment. "Uh…yeah like I said, and after that, he just left." There it was again. That stupid "**THUMP**!" but I overpowered it, and ran out my room. "Rikuo?!" "Stay in there and lock the door!" I screamed. I stumbled and fell down the hallway stairs. But that didn't stop me. The thump was getting louder, faster, as if I was entering a tunnel, following the sound. As reached my mom room, I burst through the door. "MOM!" I screamed but it was too late. Her body was there. Laying on the floor, half of her chest gone. Then I look up and it's the Hollow who did this. Blood dripping from his mouth, smiling at me…that _**damn**_ smile. All I could do is stand there. My mind was running amuck. "Is this real?" "Is my mom really dead?" " What will happen to me?" "What about Miyuki?" Those were the only things I can think at the moment. "Your next!" the Hollow said, running at me. Then all I hear in my mind is "Protect." Everything went blank after that.

The Hollow dashed at me and pounced. I teleported behind it and forcefully kicked it. It flew and broke the walls. As the hollow is laying there in pain, I walked and looked over him. "I'll kill you all." I said as I finally destroyed him with a punch to the chest. I walked back in my mom's destroyed room and looked at the body. I dropped on the floor and hugged it tightly. "I'm sorry…" I said crying. "I should have always been at your side….Please….Forgive me…." Then I felt her breath. I looked up and she was staring at me. " I…..love you…." And she was gone. I cried loudly. Then I screamed is sadness. Miyuki ran in the room. " Riku-" She saw me. My hands were a dark chrome silver color. Blue silver energy was emanating from them. She started to cry. "Hello. Rikuo Takeshi." I looked up it was a man wearing a all black shihakusho with a white coat over his shoulders. "You are coming with us for a while" another one said, wearing the same thing. They opened a portal and stood there waiting for us Me and Miyuki looked at each other. "Fine. But if you touch her, I'll kill both of you." And we all walked in the portal.


End file.
